


Half Galra Holt

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Galra Hybrid, Galra Matt, Hybrid Matt, Insecurities, M/M, Oneshot, Reuniting, Shatt, Shattweek2018, Voltron, prompt, s4e3, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 2018: Day 6: GalraAfter Haggar’s experiments, Matt had acquired some galra traits, which gave him some insecurities about reuniting with Shiro.





	Half Galra Holt

Matt quietly sat in the back of the green lion, there was some silence between him and Pidge. They had found each other only about an hour ago, but there was so much more to say.

Matt’s imprisonment had led to many scars, and experiments of all kinds. Mainly using DNA-altering Olkari tech on him along with pure quintessence. Before he had managed to escape, he had been one of Haggar’s puppets, the horrors he had experienced would literally stay with him together.

He had always been a human, raised as one, and been one, until just a few months ago when the first changes began to appear.

His skin had slowly changed color to a light purple, no fur, and his ears had painfully begun to grow, they looked like big purple cat ears with some white in it. He had also gotten an entire feet taller, and that was it.

He still had his white and amber eyes, blunt teeth, and long and grown hair, always messy, but now with the addition of said purple ears.

He was not completely human anymore.

Those experiments had given him some galra genes, mutating him into a sort of hybrid, he was not completely galra, didn’t look like a full one, but he didn’t look fully human either. He looked like an oddity to both species.

When Pidge has found him, she had not recognized him for a split second, almost hit him with her bayard.

“Pidge?”, he began, biting his lips. “Do you think the others will be okay with me?”.

“Of course, why wouldn’t they be?”.

“Well, if it isn’t obvious enough, I’ve become part galra, the species we are fighting against”.

“That’s what you’re worrying about?”.

“Of course it is!”.

“Well don’t worry anymore, we’re totally ok with this. You’re my brother and they know it. And before you start talking about galra trust issues, we work with some galra. And Keith on our team is half galra, he’s currently out with the galra resistance”.

“Wait, Keith? As in Keith Kogane?”.

“Yep”.

“Oh, I never thought”.

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it. Shiro will be so happy to see you again”.

Shiro…

Matt’s heart skipped a beat as he thought of his crew mate, his best friend, his boyfriend.

“He’s alive…”.

“Of course he is! He’s been so worried about you, it’s almost like you two are a thing!”.

Silence.

“Wait, are you a thing?”.

Matt nodded, his ears peaked backwards, signalising that he was a bit shy, along with the deep blush on his face.

“OH MY GOSH YOU ARE A THING!”.

Pidge’s scream echoed through the green lion, Matt quickly put his hands over his ears.

But he nodded.

“Yeah we are, but I’m so afraid to meet him like this, I don’t look like the same person anymore”.

“Matt I promise, it’ll be fine”.

 

 

About an hour later Pidge landed her lion on Oklarion, and Matt felt a huge knot in his stomach as he realized it was time.

He carefully walked out behind Pidge, expecting stares and shouts from everyone, but it never came.

“Hey everyone, this is my brother Matt!”, Pidge said, and next second Matt heard fast footsteps approaching, and saw…

Shiro.

Tears were running down through his cheeks, and he ran faster than Matt had ever seen him run before, straight towards him.

Before he could think, he felt Shiro’s warm embrace around him, and their lips were pressed together, furiously, trying to make up for all the lost time, and then they parted. Shiro looked at him lovingly, stroking his cheek with his hand.

“I’ve missed you so much Matt”,

Hearing those words, Matt’s insecurities disappeared, he was here with Shiro now, and Shiro didn’t care at all over his strange new appearance.

They were finally together again.


End file.
